Never In Hell
by GreenLightEyes
Summary: Laura asks Carmilla to be her fake girlfriend at her cousin's wedding, what will happen?


Hi everyone! I'm kinda new to the fan fiction-verse (writing wise, at least) and this is the first one I write about Carmilla, so I would be very pleased if you let me know your thoughts and suggestions. Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any possible mistake. Enjoy!

/-/

"Never in hell, Cupcake."

1 HOUR AGO

"Yes, yes dad, I'm eating, don't worry. You'll see that I'm perfectly fine" Laura said to her overprotective dad, before slumping back to her bed and perkily adding: "I can't wait to see you!"

"Oh sweetie, me too. The holidays were outrageously short, a week is just not enough." There was a pause, emphasized by a little, awkward cough of his father: "Anyway… your cousin asked me if you'll bring your plus one, for table arrangements you know… What should I tell her?"

 ** _Holy Snape._**

Laura had been dreading that question the whole time she'd been speaking with her dad, in a few weeks she woud be attending her cousin's wedding and her dad was kinda expecting her to come with someone. She couldn't quite understand why, she just guessed maybe he wished for someone to be at her side and take care of her, as he couldn't anymore. It probably had to do with the fact that her mother had left them, she thought. It was actually a little exasperating, as she was only 19 after all, and was perfectly fine on her own. All she wanted was to enjoy her new university and friends, and spend her time in libraries reading every book she'd come across.

.

Her resolution was quick to fade though, as she heard the hope in his father's voice; and thus, before she could stop her mouth from opening, she blurted out: "Yes! You can tell her I'll be with… – _who, who am I gonna be with_ -…umm _…_ someone."

 _Nice job, Hollis._ She mentally slapped herself.

"Oh really? Well, that's wonderful! I… I will tell her right away then. I'll call you tomorrow, love."

"Bye dad".

"Bye, sweetie."

And so here she was, asking her grumpy, creepy, -blood in the milk container- roommate to be her girlfriend at the wedding. _Fake_ , _fake_ girlfriend. Not that she disliked Carmilla, (well, not really at least), and she didn't have a problem with her being a vampire, but she wasn't exactly the girl of her dreams. Most of the time she only managed to piss her off, stealing her pillow, food, clothes, hot water, making fun of her videos and pretty much anything Laura did, and she left an incredibile amount of hair around the room! Like, she should be bald by now. Maybe she had magical vampire hair. Hey, it could totally be a thing. Oh and of course, there were the stupid nicknames. Wait no, those were actually kind of cute.

"Carmilla please! I've already told him that I'm bringing someone!"

Carmilla released a big sigh while randomly picking at some clothes from the bed: "Why don't you just ask one of the Gingertwins?" she said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Because my dad already knows all of my friends, and I can't just ask a stranger!"

"Why not? I've seen many beautiful ladies around here, some of them might also be fool enough to go out with you. Try!" Carmilla chuckled devilishly.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"And anyways, who is a stranger anymore these days? You know, I think that on some level we all come from the same place. Hunger, desire, love. We're all driven by the same things. So stop whining and start looking".

Laura looked at her skeptically: "Wow, you're definitely a Philosophy class major." She paused. "So… I guess your definite answer is no?"

"Definitely. Sorry Cupcake, ask someone else".

Laura looked a little defeated and was about to give up, but she wouldn't just yet, not before she had drawn at least once from her personal Fountain of Dorkiness. She suddendly became serious and pulled out her best pout, last time she wore a pout that big was for cookies, and that was saying a lot. After a few moments Carmilla turned around at the silence and noted the pout on Laura's face.

 _Oh no you're not giving me that. Ok, you are giving me that. Dammit, she can be so cute sometimes_. She'd always been a sucker for pretty faces, not that she would ever admit it out loud.

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Carmilla finally gave in: "Ok fine, but don't think not even for a second that I'm gonna wear some stupid, frilly dress. And absolutely no pictures" she shuddered at the thought.

"Yay!" Laura jumped and clasped her hands.

Pout 1 – Centuries old vampire 0. Well that was interesting, now she knew her pout worked on Carmilla, it could come in handy.

"Wait, I'm not finished. Forget the smiling, I'll grant you **one** smile a day. Okay, maybe two, but thats'it."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. Oh and no kissing. Get your mouth close to my face and you'll find mine stuck into your neck." The serious tone in Carmilla's threaths was alarming, although she had to admit Laura's neck wouldn't be such a bad place for her mouth to be on _,_ after all.

"Ew, like I'd want to kiss you."

"I would kiss me" she stated matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders, which caused Laura to laugh: "Oh my God, full of yourself much?" she asked with a grin and raised eyebrows.

"What, it's the truth! Now leave me alone please, before I change my mind." Carmilla sighed once again.

Laura giggled a little under her breath, and turned to leave.

"Carm?"

The brunette groaned: "What is it this time?

"Thank you".

"Yeah, whatever."


End file.
